


Born this way

by Allons-y (sarabakanashimi)



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Gen
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-12
Updated: 2015-04-12
Packaged: 2018-03-22 13:55:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3731365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sarabakanashimi/pseuds/Allons-y
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Beh, questa sì che è una bella sorpresa. Non impossibile, no di certo, ma neanche del tutto probabile. Nel senso, le mutazioni di colore, forma, sesso, personalità sono sempre casuali, ma in qualche modo un diverso colore della pelle è sempre meno sorprendente di un cambio di sesso.<br/>Alcuni ci sono più abituati o predisposti di altri. </p><p>Scritta per il <b>Drabble Event</b> di "We are out for prompt" su Facebook con il prompt "Missy neo-Missy che riflette sul suo nuovo guardaroba" proposto da Sara Duedicoppe.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Born this way

 

**Born this way**

 

 _Don't hide yourself in regret_  
Just love yourself and you're set  
I'm on the right track, baby  
I was born this way, born this way

_  
(Born this way, Lady Gaga)_

 

Beh, questa sì che è una bella sorpresa. Non impossibile, no di certo, ma neanche del tutto probabile. Nel senso, le mutazioni di colore, forma, sesso, personalità sono sempre casuali, ma in qualche modo un diverso colore della pelle è sempre meno sorprendente di un cambio di sesso.

Alcuni ci sono più abituati o predisposti di altri.

Vedi il Corsaro, probabilmente non si accorge neanche della differenza, ma sicuramente si diverte un mondo a cambiare ogni volta il guardaroba.

Già, ecco, è il guardaroba un po' il problema. L'ultima volta è stato un ometto ben fatto dal fascino sottile, nientemeno che il Primo Ministro ("LOL," dice tra sè e sè ad alta voce, e poi si ferma a pensare a cosa ha detto. Davvero, Koschei, vuoi usare un acronimo umano e ipocrita? Beh, a dire il vero sì. LOL, di nuovo), ma ha perso tutto per colpa del Dottore e non ha molta voglia di restare in questa stupida e brutta felpa.

Il look da rifiuto della società è talmente poco elegante.

È il momento di un cambio di immagine.

Scende nel guardaroba della sua TARDIS, canticchiando una canzone pop terrestre. Com'è che si chiama quella tizia bionda? Lady qualcosa... Lady Gaga?

Terrestre? Forse, umana decisamente no. Se gliene importasse qualcosa potrebbe scoprire da dove viene e trarne profi- no, a dire il vero non le interessa molto, ma potrebbe procurarsi un album.

“My mama told me when I was young, we are all born superstars,” canticchia, scartabellando tra vestiti di ogni taglia, foggia e colore.

Ah, questo sì che è ridicolo. Al massimo il kithriarca può averle detto, quando era un ragazzino già frastornato dallo Scisma Intemperato, di comportarsi con decoro e di non far sfigurare la sua Casa, di studiare sodo per poter entrare all'Accademia.

Il concetto di 'superstar' è decisamente sconosciuto agli alti papaveri di Gallifrey.

Questo non vuol dire che debba ignorarlo lei stessa, giusto?

Accenna un passo di danza, poco più di una piroetta per saggiare il nuovo equilibrio – oh, tutto diverso! Baricentro, articolazioni, modo di stare in piedi e di tenere la schiena e la testa, interessante e _più diverso_ del solito, ma anche molto istintivo – e torna a scartabellare.

Rosso? Nah. Sicuramente _non_ rosso e oro, grazie tante e arrivederci.

Da una delle rastrelliere in alto un cappellino di paglia nera plana vorticando e le si adagia in testa.

“Don't be a drag, just be a queen,” prosegue, valutando il cappellino. È una ridicola paglietta da Mary Poppins con fiorellini e bacche finte, ma portato sulle ventitré... e se si raccogliesse i capelli.

C'è un completo viola con la gonna lunga e una giacchetta vezzosa che dovrebbe andarle a pennello. Un cammeo le fa l'occhietto da una vetrinetta piena di gingilli, spille e ornamenti vari, ma prima che possa decidersi si rende conto di essere davanti all'armadio delle scarpe.

“Oh sì,” esala con molto più entusiasmo di quanto non ne abbia mai dimostrato. Oddio, se deve essere _del tutto sincera_ , con una breve pausa per una risatina tra sé e sé riguardo la propria sincerità anche in assoluta solitudine, il signor Primo Ministro Saxon aveva una fissa per le scarpe di fattura italiana che apriti cielo. Alta sartoria per se stesso e la mogliettina, gne gne gne.

Ma queste, per Rassilon, che il vuoto e il caos se lo portino via per sempre, sono _opere d'arte._

“I'm on the right track, baby, I was born this way,” sussurra, e poi scalcia via le luride scarpe da ginnastica troppo grandi in cui si è rigenerata, e inizia a provarsele tutte.

 

\--

  
  


 

**Author's Note:**

> Non ho idea se Missy abbia di fatto una TARDIS o qualsiasi altro mezzo di trasporto. Però mi piaceva l'idea e quindi per questa piccola storia non c'era bisogno di tanti dettagli.


End file.
